


Peachy Jinyoung

by HoelyRian



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoelyRian/pseuds/HoelyRian
Summary: When Jinyoung said he'll take responsibility as the mum of the group, he did not mean this.If there was one thing Jinyoung hated so much in this family, it would be their lack of cooperation. The thing is, is it really that hard to help him wash the dishes?





	Peachy Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first time publishing a story in AO3, but I'm not an amateur. I have been writing stories a lot in my Wattpad account/s so check my other pseud out (@fangirlrian) for more KPOP fanfic madness! :)

If there was one thing Jinyoung hated so much in this family, it would be their lack of cooperation. The thing is, is it really that hard to help him wash the dishes? Or if that’s too difficult then at least throw the leftover scraps in the bin or maybe pick up their own plates at place it in the sink?

 

When Jinyoung said he’ll take responsibility as the mum of the group, _he did not mean this_.

 

“Youngjae-yah, can you answer the phone? My hands are wet.” He tries to sweet talk his (favourite) sloth son Youngjae from the kitchen as he is the closest to the phone in the living room. Youngjae doesn’t budge. “Youngjae?” He calls again.

 

After a couple more rings, the ringing finally stopped and that’s only when Youngjae looks up from his phone with his eyes wide and mouth parted. “Hmm, hyung?” _Are you serious_. Jinyoung counts from one to ten before turning back again to finish the dishes. “Nevermind…” He mumbles defeatedly.

 

He’s dead beat. They’ve been promoting really well this past month and a half day break is already a blessing to them. He’s already too exhausted and he knows the other members are too, so he naturally picks up anything he could clean for the sake of maintaining a clean dorm because they haven’t gotten any chance to clean for a while.

 

Turning the tap off, he’s finally done for the day. The steam from the shower causes his limbs to relax so he’s decided to take everything slowly from now on since it’s late anyway. Oh boy was he wrong. From outside, he could hear Jaebum slamming his probably bedroom door wide open and shouting in the middle of the living room, shutting the whole house up. Gosh, he’s waking the neighbours up!

 

“Why didn’t any of you answer the phone?” He could picture Jaebum in his favourite low gray tank top, holding the phone up and his hair sticking up everywhere, evidences of his bed hair. Then the whole dorm was silent. Even Jackson and Bambam who were just yelling at each other about what movie to watch were shut silent. Is Yugyeom quivering right now? What about Youngjae? Mark probably doesn’t give any fucks but the dad yelling at the family occasionally is a very different story. Jinyoung just goes on with his towel business.

 

“Youngjae? Didn’t Jinyoung ask you to answer the phone? It was the president, for God’s sake!” _Ah shit_. Jinyoung was ready to jump out of the bathroom probably with some crappy excuse just to save poor Youngjae from yelling because he’s probably really scared right now, when Jaebum exhales exasperatedly saying, “He said he was gonna ask what type of pizza we wanted but no one answered so he ended up getting vegetarian delivered!” Then a string of complaints were heard.

 

“...Jaebum.” Jinyoung spits from the other side of the door. “You bastard.”

 

Quickly dabbing a finger at his forehead to stick the remaining unstuck face mask on his face, he exits the bathroom and heads to the living room. Youngjae was being beaten up by his brothers, Jaebum included, for making them suffer PD-nim’s “organic-ness”. I mean, it’s still pizza! They reasoned out.

 

“Now now kids and hyungs alike, we shouldn’t waste PD-nim’s money by not eating, right?” Jinyoung speaks up, finally getting the kids’ attention. A mask of his face and a hand on his hip would definitely make the kids comment about him being such a “mum”.

 

“Eomma-hyung, you should probably try a mud pack from three different countries next time.” Bambam suggests.

 

 

As the kids said a dad yelling at the family occasionally is a different story, but a mum and dad yelling together is another. The kids plus managers were all silent in the spacious living room, listening to the old married couple bicker and scold each other.

 

“Jinyoung, calm down! It’s a small thing! Nobody got hurt, even the manager-hyungs are here to supervise!”

 

“Exactly! But shouldn’t you be more responsible Jaebum? You’re a leader! If you want to do something, don’t act so childish and put even the managers’ occupations at stake! I was only gone for a day and this happens? Aren’t you being too reckless Im Jaebum?” Jinyoung counters. They were both huffing and puffing and glaring hard at each other for some unknown reasons. To be honest, the others don’t even exactly remember what they were fighting about. Ah, right it was because of that.

 

“I _am_ the leader! Jinyoung, you’re meddling too much!” At this, Jinyoung was taken aback. Never even once have Im Jaebum ever said that to Jinyoung. Never, even when he had some personal problems with dealing by himself. Jinyoung naturally came in to Jaebum’s life, then eventually the other members too but never had he thought he’d been too much already. Jaebum was also taken aback at his own words, the members noticing the change of the contortion on Jinyoung’s face. But Jinyoung was never shook as he has too much pride.

 

He throws a dirty look at Jaebum, his lips pulled into a tight straight line. “I was only concerned, but if that’s what you guys think then you don’t have to take any of my concerns anymore.” Then he turned around to go outside and run away. Jinyoung might think he succeeded on hiding the quiver of his lips from everyone but Jaebum will never fail to do so.

 

 

A night has passed and Jinyoung was still not back from his outburst last night. Even their leader has gone out looking for him but he isn’t back either. The whole dorm was all gloomy and quiet, even the house’s noisiest kids weren’t speaking. They all silently ate their badly cooked pancakes and stared at their dishes. “I’ll wash…” They all said almost at the same time. It’s almost funny how they did if it weren’t for them realising how much Jinyoung, their mum and their hyung, was always there for them all the time. They didn’t even appreciate the small things that he does they thought was nothing.

 

Finally, Mark gathered all the plates and Jackson threw all of the leftover scraps. They also cleaned the table together while Bambam and Yugyeom were washing the dishes and Youngjae was drying them. They all did it in silence until the front door slammed open revealing Jaebum with Jinyoung on his side.

 

“Kids, mum bought us Krispy Kreme!” Everyone came shuffling to the front door, almost tearing when they saw their beloved dad with their mum on his tail. “Hyunggg! We’re sorryyy!” Youngjae was the first to engulf Jinyoung into a tight tight hug, spouting stuff like “I missed you” and “I promise to answer the phone and dry the dishes for you”, with his snot dripping out. Jinyoung quickly shoos him away but not before he hands him a tissue he got from the Krispy Kreme bag. The others did the same and they all promised to treat each other better from now on while eating Jinyoung’s Krispy Kreme, just so Jinyoung won’t leave anymore.

 

Jinyoung assured the group that he will never ever leave again, no matter what happens. They didn’t have to follow every single order he says, but it would be cool to have them help clean the dishes and throw leftover scraps away.

 

THE END

 

 

Extra: What happened that night when Jinyoung walked out and Jaebum went after him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very random one. Wanna know what happened with Jaebum and Jinyoung after? Well read the 'sequel' then! It would be more in depth (I guess, I swear) with lots of JJP!


End file.
